The present disclosure is directed towards an apparatus for attaching and detaching decorative fascias to pulls for opening drawers.
Pulls for opening drawers and doors may include knobs and handles. Kitchens, bathrooms, and other environments often include pulls for opening and closing cabinet doors, drawers, or the like.
Pulls can aesthetically enhance the surrounding environments. As an example, some decorative pulls include intricate details and accents. Such decorative pulls are especially common in household environments. Incorporating more decorative pulls into a new kitchen design enhances or changes the new kitchen's aesthetic appeal, for example. Similarly, replacing pulls in an existing kitchen with newer pulls can update the look of the kitchen, the kitchen's theme, or otherwise change the kitchen aesthetics.
Pulls typically secure to doors or drawer faces with one or more screws. In such an arrangement, a screw is typically extended through a door or drawer face and the knob is screwed onto the screw while the head of the screw is held stationary. Once attached, the screw and the knob will turn together unless the object not being turned is held stationary. Consequently, removing the knob from the door requires a person to hold either the knob or the screw stationary while turning the other the appropriate direction. Therefore, replacing entire pulls is expensive and often requires tools for removing the screws.